Mobile Suit Gundam F90
|image=Gundam_F90_manga_cover.jpg; Cover Logo_f90.png; Logo |english=Mobile Suit Gundam F90 |kanji=機動戦士ガンダムF90 |romaji=Kidō Senshi Gandamu F90 |shortname=F90 |era=Universal Century |media=Manga |japanese start=September 1, 1990 |japanese end=April 1, 1991 |publisher=Bandai Visual |magazine=Cyber Comics |chardesign=Rei Nakahara |mechdesign=Kunio Okawara |storyscript=Hiroshi Yamaguchi |volumes=1 }} Mobile Suit Gundam F90 (機動戦士ガンダムF90) is a 1990 manga series that serves as a prologue to the movie Mobile Suit Gundam F91. F90 sets the stage for some of the important events that would happen in F91, and also provides important details of the UC universe since Char's Counterattack. The manga eventually spurred a tie in model kit series. Synopsis Gundam F90 begins with the Jupiter Energy Fleet Supply Ship Kobayashi Maru returning from Jupiter to the Earth Sphere. The ships operator soon detects an abnormal spread of Minovsky Particles in the area. Immediately soon after the Kobayashi Maru is sunk by an unknown enemy and flash forwards three days to a test piloting of the new Gundam F90 mobile suit. During testing of the F90, one of several people aboard the Admiral Tianem (Named after the famous Earth Federation general who led the final assault on Zeon in the One Year War in Operation Star One) a Ra Cailum-class ship, which the F90 is attached to, Lieutenant Bosch, the man in charge of the test team, comments that he is impressed with the SNRI’s (Strategic Naval Research Institute, the group that designed the Formula series of Mobile Suits) idea of scaling down mobile suits to enhance performance while minimizing target space and getting rid of useless armor that would not protect the unit in the age of beam weaponry. He is also impressed that the Formula series is still highly maneuverable despite the smaller size and reduced number of thrusters. An engineer says that SNRI hopes to return mobile suits to their original purpose of construction and to eliminate the use of them as weapons of war. Chapters *Prologue *Chapter 1: Contact *Chapter 2: Losses *Chapter 3: Departure *Chapter 4: Doubts *Chapter 5: Mars *Chapter 6: Assault *Chapter 7: Invasion *Chapter 8: Final Characters Earth Federation Forces *Def Stallion *Sid Amber *Job John *Navi *Bosch *Guttenvigier *Novotoni *Eric *Mark Mars Zeon (Oldsmobile Army) *Bosch *Bailey List of Mechanics Earth Federation Mobile Weapons ;*F70 Cannon Gundam ;*AMS-119S Geara Doga Kai (Sid Amber Custom) ;*F90 Gundam F90 ;*F90A Gundam F90 Assault Type ;*F90D Gundam F90 Destroid Type ;*F90S Gundam F90 Support Type ;*RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type ;*RGM-89ST-2 ST-Gun Vehicles and Support Units ;*Irish-class ;*Jupitris-class (Kobayashi Maru) ;*Ra Cailum-class (refit) (Admiral Tianem) Mars Zeon (Oldsmobile Army) Mobile Weapons ;*OMAX-03RF RF Adzam ;*OMS-06RF RF Zaku ;*OMS-07RF RF Gouf ;*OMS-15RF RF Gyan ;*OMS-09RF RF Dom ;*OMS-14RF RF Gelgoog ;*OMS-90R Gundam F90 Vehicles and Support Units ;*Dodai Kai Picture Gallery Gundamf90.jpg F90-cover.jpeg GMSF90_01.png GMSF90_02.png F90_inside_cover.png o0480064010533883130.jpg F90 Chapter 1.png F90 F90.jpg See also *''Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam F90: Fastest Formula'' Trivia *Mobile Suit Gundam F90 was listed as a featured series in Super Robot Wars α. However, its only representative was F90V Gundam F90 VSBR Type, which did not actually appear in the manga. *The scenario in which the freighter Kobayashi Maru was destroyed is a possible reference to the infamous Starfleet training exercise in the Star Trek universe, the Kobayashi Maru simulation. Editions *Vol 1 ISBN 4-89189-149-1 External links *Mobile Suit Gundam F90 on MAHQ.net *Mobile Suit Gundam F90 on Zeonic|Scanlations.net *http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/comic/f90.htm ja:機動戦士ガンダムF90